


Two Can Play That Game

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Bandoms, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fem!Tyler, Flirting, For my best fren :))), M/M, Ryan and Brendon flirt constantly, Tattoo parlor AU, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ryan Ross wanted a competition, Brendon Urie will give him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Play That Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breadbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadbin/gifts).



> Wow man. First time I write WITHOUT my OTP! (These ships aren't too far behind honestly) It felt weird but I enjoyed writing this.
> 
> Wrote this for my fabulous best fren Danny (Breadbin). He asked for a flower shop/tattoo shop prompt thing so I set myself to write it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy Fren :)))))

It was the grand opening for the new tattoo parlor. Brendon was organizing a bouquet of roses one of the customers ordered and watched closely as the new owner of the shop cut the ribbon.

He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better view. He was careful, since he was also in the process of removing the thorns from the roses. He was oddly interested in the new owner of the tattoo shop that hasn't been opened in a few years until now. 

He didn't seem from around here.There weren't many people in Franklin town, so he didn't expect any less. (A/N I made this town up). Brendon knows most people around here, and the guy certainly wasn't one of them. He hadn't seen him around before.

For a brief moment they made eye contact. Brendon might've stopped breathing for just a few seconds. The guy quickly turned away, handing the large scissors to a guy a few inches away. They exchanged a few words, the owner of the new tattoo shop occasionally stealing glances Brendon's way. 

Brendon, the ever so oblivious guy he is, doesn't notice a thing. He continues to organize the roses for the curly haired red head who came in yesterday. He'd come by for his flowers today. You could see the hearts in the dude's eyes. It was pretty sweet, if he had to admit. 

Brendon smiled at the memory as he set up the bouquet of roses on his desk. The guy, Josh was his name, would be here in about an hour. He lacked orders today since business was running low this week. 

There wasn't anything to do. He was organizing a few flowers here and there before he heard the small bell chime.

Without looking up to see who it was, he hollered "Welcome to Urie's Flower Shop"

The customer cleared his throat before replying.

"Thanks but I'd like to meet the owner. My new business neighbor?"

Brendon's eyes widen. It was the tattoo shop owner for sure.

"Uh, one sec!" Brendon called back, turning back to at least catch a glimpse of the new guy. All Brendon could really see was his hair.

Brendon smoothed down his shirt and hair with his reflection in the window before he made his way to the front of the store.

The guy he saw was indeed very handsome. He had brown swoopy hair that made Brendon want to reach out and push it back some more. The handsome stranger grinned and reached out his hand.

"Hi I'm Ryan. Ryan Ross, the new tattoo artist from across the street"

Brendon shook his hand and took in more of the man in front of him. 

He was really cute. The scarf he wore fit him in an odd way. They were about the same height and he didn't seem much older.

Ryan shifted uncomfortably under Brendon's gaze. 

"Oh crap I'm sorry. I'm Brendon" he hurriedly responded.

Ryan giggled softly and nodded.

"Nice to meet you then, Brendon...Urie I'm assuming? Unless that's just your boss' last name used in the name of the shop" 

Brendon shook his head.

"Nope. My dad actually owns the shop. So you could say it's like a family business" Brendon replied.

"Ah okay. Well Brendon, it was nice meeting you. I kind of caught you staring out of the window while I was opening up my tattoo parlor" Ryan informed, a smirk ever so evident on his face.

Brendon flushed.

"Oh...I can explain?" Brendon added weakly.

Ryan laughed and shook his head.

"Save it. I'm gonna get back to my tattoo shop and organize everything. I'll see you around, Brendon Urie" Ryan says softly, smiling as he slowly let go of the other's hand, keeping direct eye contact the whole time before turning away and walking out of the flower shop.

'Holy fuck we were still holding hands?' was Brendon's only thought as he walked towards his small office room.

Ryan knew what he was doing while sliding his hand out of Brendon's grip. He was being flirty, no doubt about it. Not only was he so slow in doing so, yet he also kept staring into his soul. But it wasn't as bad as he actually thought. Brendon cursed himself for that last thought.

He was so fucked and he knew this. His flower shop was directly in front of his tattoo parlor. Ryan could easily do something to make him flush and possibly embarrass himself while he's possibly having a conversation with a customer.

Or

It could be the other way around.

Brendon smirked. Fuck yes he just got the best idea ever. He's gonna make Ryan Ross blush go hard and he's gonna feel damn proud of himself. Better watch out, Mr. Ross. You want a competition, well you're going to have it, buddy.

He can't wait to make his pretty little face-

"Brendon? It's me Josh!"

-blush...right after this order.

"Coming dude!" Brendon shouted, walking out of the room. The curly haired man smiled.

"Hey man. Do you have the roses I asked for yesterday?"

"I sure so, fellow. They're right in front of you"

As soon as Josh's eyes landed on the bouquet placed on Brendon's desk, he grinned.

"They look amazing" he awed.

"Damn sure hope so" Brendon added gleefully. 

"So who's the lucky person?" Brendon continued.

Josh motioned towards his car. In the small red Honda there was a pale brunette messing with the radio station. Her expression seemed kind. Definitely the right type for Josh.

"Her name is Taylor Joseph" Josh unnecessarily whispered, inspecting the bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Sounds like a catch. Well I hope you have fun, friend" 

"Thanks! So how much do I owe you?" Josh asked.

"Usually $20, but since you're pretty chill, I'll narrow it down to $15"

Josh handed him the rightful amount of money and thanked him once again. Before he could make his way out, Brendon grabbed his shoulder. Josh slightly turned towards him.

"Give me some advice. How did you, you know, 'woo' her?" Brendon asked, exaggerating the 'woo'.

Josh shrugged.

"I mean I just kept flirting and keeping up appropriate conversations, occasional dropping hints and stuff. Always avoided the pick up lines since she hates those. Why?"

"No reason. Thanks pal" Brendon quickly answered.

Josh raised an eyebrow and nodded, walking out. The girl, Taylor, looked up. Brendon could see her gasp and blush as Josh got in the car and handed her the roses. They exchanged a few words before she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Josh held a triumphant look on his face as he backed up.

As soon as they're out of sight, Brendon tries to come up with a good way to catch himself a boy of his own.

{}{}{}{}{}

Ryan wasn't stupid. He knows Brendon is staring from all the way across the street. He's been doing that for the past hour. He brushes it off and pretends the staring doesn't make him uncomfortable just like it did when he was close to him. 

Ryan had already done two tattoos for a short, dark haired guy named Frank who came along with his boyfriend, a red haired guy named Gerard. They were so stinking adorable and were acting extremely sappy. Gerard kept freaking out when Frank's face expressed pain. Ryan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Not because it was dumb (well in a way), but because it was really cute. They held hands throughout the whole process. 

Frank's tattoos consisted of the letter 'G' in cursive on his chest where his heart was located. The other was a drawing of a skull Gerard drew. In other words, the guy's life revolved around the redhead.

As soon as they pay and leave, Ryan sanitized the needles and clears up his area, completely ready for the next customer.

He slowly turned towards the window, focusing on the flower shop from across his tattoo parlor. Brendon was happily organizing plants Ryan had never seen before. He was whistling, it was clear to see. He was so focused on the flowers that he didn't notice Ryan's staring.

When he was just about to leave, he looked up and caught Ryan's gaze. Brendon smirked and made a kissy face. 

Ryan scoffed. That little shit had the nerve to flirt, huh? Well two can play that game.

{}{}{}{}{}

Brendon knew something was going on in that pretty little head of Ryan's. When the tattoo artist winked back, Brendon realized that his plan was not going to go as planned without a little bit of trouble.  
Brendon grabbed a red rose and kissed a petal gently. Yes it sounds stupid, but he kept his gaze centered on Ryan, which hopefully made it just a tad hotter?

As expected, Ryan was dumbfounded. Brendon awkwardly placed the rose back in its vase. 

In the meanwhile Ryan was trying hard not too die of laughter.

Brendon felt embarrassed about the whole thing. He slowly backed away until the window was no longer in view.

Damn it Brendon. You fucked up again.

{}{}{}{}{}

Ryan was in the process of sketching out one of his customer's tattoo drawing when he felt certain eyes staring into the back of his head. He turned quickly towards that direction, and sure enough, Brendon Urie was staring yet again. Ryan bit his lip suggestively before turning back his attention to his customer's arm. He was internally laughing at what he just did. Too bad he couldn't see the other's reaction. He looked up again. Brendon playfully thrusted, keeping direct eye contact. Ryan stifled his laughs. 

"Is that your boyfriend?" The customer asked.

Ryan froze and glanced up.

"No...why?" 

She shrugged.

"You boys keep flirting. Don't think I haven't noticed" she teased.

Ryan felt his face heat up. 

"Well we're not. He's just an idiot who doesn't stop bothering me" 

He added a few last details before preparing his equipment.

"Alright enough of that. Let's get started"

{}{}{}{}{}

"A second date? Way to go man!" Brendon cried, patting Josh's back. Josh only laughed in return.

"Thanks bro. I'm really glad I had the guts to ask her on another" Josh admitted.

"Oh pease, Josh. You're a brave, confident, awesome dude! Of course she'd agree" 

Josh smiled and gave Brendon a quick side hug.

"Thanks man. Say, what about that someone you wanted? You know, when you asked me for advice?"

"I...I don't know what, um, you're talking about?" Brendon stuttered out. He mentally cursed. He didn't mean to sound unsure.

Josh snorted.

"Seriously? You're going to play that game?"

"Worth a try" he responded with a shrug.

Josh groaned and crossed his arms.

"Come on, Brendon. Speak up. Who's got you wrapped around their little finger? Who holds your heart? Who occupies your mind? Who's your-"

"Alright cut the crap, Josh. It's that guy who works in the new tattoo parlor. I like him. There, I said it" 

The next words Josh spoke gave him the need to be swallowed up by the Earth itself.

"Well isn't that him? The one who's standing behind you? I've seen him in there before" Josh says, pointing behind the taller man.

Brendon cautiously turned around, coming face to face with the one and only Ryan Ross (A/N I know he's the third but just play along). Ryan seemed unamused as he crossed his arms. Brendon waved awkwardly.

"Heeeeeey...Ry. Closed up early, I see?"

Ryan hummed in agreement, facial expression remaining the same. Brendon bit his lip and glanced down at his shoes.

"Long day, huh?"

"Yeah"

"Must be really tired"

"Uh huh"

"Ready to go home, right?"

"Definitely"

"And you're probably planning my death right now?"

"Sort of"

Brendon rubbed the back of his neck out of worry.

"I'm sorry you heard that. I'm an idiot, I get it. Can we just pretend this never happened?"

"Nope" Ryan interjected. Brendon lifted his gaze.

"What?"

"Don't expect me to make the first move, Urie. I expect you to pick me up after work tomorrow and take me somewhere for dinner" Ryan instructed.

Brendon nodded, muttering a quick "will do".

Ryan smirked and trailed his finger down Brendon's chest.

"Guys please. I'm still here" Josh whined.

"Josh, feel free to use that door to exit!" Brendon called.

Josh groaned and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll just come back tomorrow before your date" 

"Lock your door on the way out!" Ryan reminded.

All Brendon could do was nod in agreement before his lips and arms where entirely taken over by Ryan Ross.


End file.
